The present invention relates to transporting bins and, more particularly, to a bin clamp and tow rope that may be used for transporting bins.
Recycling and gardening bins are frequently too heavy to lift and move, especially for older people or the physically impaired.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved device that aids users in moving bins.